1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus for supplying image information through an image control circuit to a photosensitive member to record the image thereon and for printing the image on a sheet of copying paper being fed along.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recording apparatus of the type described, it has been customary to store image information fed from a central control unit into a single page memory within an image control circuit, and to supply the image information per page to a photosensitive member to print the image on a sheet of copying paper, and to then store a next supply of image information in the page memory after the previous image information per page has been read out of the page memory. When the sheet of copying paper on which the image has been printed gets jammed somewhere in a paper feed path, it is necessary to get rid of the jammed paper and transfer a new set of image information from the central control unit to the page memory before the image is printed again. Since the image information is transferred from the central control unit to the page memory in a serial mode, it takes a relatively long time to print the image on the copying paper again after the paper jam has been cleared.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus which is capable of printing image information on a next sheet of copying paper in a reduced period of time after the jammed sheet has been removed.